1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cover mechanisms, and particularly to a cover mechanism used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually have battery cover mechanisms to allow for frequent installation/removal of batteries. The cover mechanisms usually include covers with locks. The covers are typically locked to the electronic devices by latches to cover the battery compartment. However, the covers are often not permanently attached to the electronic device. Thus, the covers may easily be misplaced or lost when not locked to the electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.